


Merry Christmas

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Love, Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Xiaolin Temple are in the middle of the battle; however they still want to celebrate Christmas and Omi's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is 18 years old.

Omi helping Ping Pong set up the star on the tree. Kimiko and Raimundo were putting up Happy Birthday signs for Omi’s birthday party. Jack Spicer and Clay were setting up the lights. Skyler and Katnappe were adding alcohol in the punch bowl while talking about the latest trend. Shadow drinking the bowls of Egg nog due to the amount of alcohol in it. Guan and Master Fung were talking for a bit. Dojo was eating a bowl of chips.

            “Look, sister Omi!” Ping Pong put the star on top seeing how beautiful it was.

            “Wow, it’s so beautiful!” Omi smiles widely in joy.

            Clay spoke as he got the two plugs, “Not yet.” He put the plugs together making the tree light up into bright colors.

            The whole group watched at awe at the lovely tree being wrapped in beautiful lights and ornaments. “It’s so beautiful.” Omi smiles widely.

            Kimiko agreed, “Yeah, it is.”

            Omi looks over her shoulder seeing Chase Young outside wearing his old Xiaolin outfit, but Skyler with Katnappe’s help made the outfit finer with gold signatures of dragons and added a bit of green. She walks out of the room quietly sneaking up on Chase, “I hear you, young monk.” He looks over seeing her a bit surprised, “You’re not a stealthy as usual.”

            “I didn’t mean to be stealthy. You looked like you were busy…” She standing next to him seeing the landscape covered in snow having the moonlight casting a lovely view. “You weren’t helping us decorate the temple. What’s on your mind?”

            “Hmph,” He grunts looking at the moonlight, “I don’t understand this foolish day. Mere fantasies of stories, a fat man bring toys to children, feeling ridiculous notion of magic. It’s very displease to me, young one. Also, the fact, we hold the Sword of Miyamoto, we shouldn’t leave our defenses down. Hannibal and Wuya could ambush us at any minute.”

            Omi smiles at him, “True. I do agree we shouldn’t celebrate while we’re in a battle, however, you brought all of your warriors. I saw them helping us cook food. They’re guarding the temple and Shadow put a magical barrier on the temple. I think we’re good.”

            He looks at her, “And I know celebrating such a holiday isn’t our thing, but I do enjoy the idea of being with my friends and family.” Chase caught her glancing at the view of the group enjoying their time and having fun.

            “Then, go back inside, young one. Your family are in there.” He said speaking.

            “Chase, you know you're my family.” Quickly looking at with his eyes widen seeing her blushing bright red with a smile on her face, “I know there’s a main reason you don’t like this holiday. The same reason why you don’t like how Eon is here with Loniani-Nui.” Her voice was quiet and soft, “I know, these past few days with Eon wasn’t easy for you, and you wearing that outfit makes you angry.”

            “I’m not angry.” He quickly looks away staring into the vasted snow land.

            Omi went over to stroke his cheek making him face her, “Why are you so angry? Please, tell me.”

            “You know, why. I’m angry because he… gives you more comfort.” He spoke.

            Omi’s hazel eyes widen in shock, “I could never be the man as he was. Many people had admired him while I was always the second choice. He’s a better Xiaolin Master… warrior… might as well be with him.”

            “That’s not true.” Omi spoke up, “You're an amazing warrior, you stopped Wuya! You had put Hannibal in prison! You are an amazing, most honorable warrior!” She had her eyes teary up, “Yes, you are evil and cruel… selfish! You might be sadistic, but what I see is a warrior achieving greatness, and the thought you wish me to leave you for Eon… it hurts me. What did he ever do? Mate with a dragon… he didn’t do much like you did.” Tears came down her cheek as she quickly wipes them but they kept coming down.

            Chase quickly faced her wiping her tears away, “You're an idiot!” She spoken up, “A big honorable idiot warrior!”

            He chuckles wiping her tears letting, but she quickly hugs him tightly, “I want you! Not him.” Seeing him chuckles in amusement.

            “What’s so funny?” She puffs her cheeks giving this cute angry pout.

            “In all my years, I never had such love.” He gave a sincere smile that was not shown. He rarely smiles and this was a surprising thing. Omi let out a small smile seeing the Overlord smiling.

            “Well, get used to it, Chase. Your mine!” She said.

            The two stood seeing the landscape. “It’s so beautiful.”

            “She sure is.” Omi looks up seeing Chase looking at her. She blushes bright red.

            “Are you sure you don’t like this holiday?” She asked wanting to change the subject. It’s so weird being complimented that she didn’t know how to respond.

            Chase took a moment and shook his head, “Hmm… no. Sorry, young one. I don’t like Christmas.”

            “Not even this.” She pulls up a mistletoe hanging between them. “Or this?” She got on her tippy toes kissing the Overlord on the lips. The two took a moment enjoying their warm bodies together. Chase was caught by surprised feeling Omi’s soft tender lips tasting like fruit punch. When they pull away, Omi was smiling seeing the Overlord’s cheeks turning red.

            “How about now?” She asked.

            He took a moment to think, until his eyes saw Omi quickly pulling her silk black pants down showing a mistletoe tied around her waist aiming to her vagina, “Or I can continue to persuade you.”

            The Heylin Prince grins widely at his lover. She quickly lifts her pants up giggling, “You have to catch me first.” Going into the other room. Chase quickly follows her.

            When they enter the room, Jack spoke up, “There’s no way Goku can defeat Deadpool!”

            Jermaine spoke up, “Yo, Deadpool is the shit tho!”

            Kimiko giggles glancing over to spot Omi and Chase, “Hey, Omi!” The two stopped, Chase had his arms around Omi’s waist. Kimiko gave Chase a look and continue to talk with her friend, “You missed it. Eon brought Jermaine, Vlad, some of Jack’s and Skyler’s friends and he got some presents for us. You know Christmas shopping and all. Here’s yours.” She went gave the gift to Omi.

            “Oh wow.” Omi saw the gift. Chase glares down the box becoming very

            Kimiko pulls her into a small whisper, “It’s from him and Loniani-Nui.”

            “Oh what is it?”

            “I’m not sure. You can open it since Raimundo and Ping Pong did. Boys… I’m saving mine for midnight.” Kimiko smiles. “Also, we’re you two going?”

            Omi was about to talk until Chase spoke up, “What do you think?” He wraps his arms tightly around his lover.

            Kimiko crosses her arms, “Well, I’ma about to cock block and give you blue balls, because Jack is going to do some karaoke and Omi have to watch this. He challenges Jermaine and Raimundo into Ne-yo’s songs.”

            Omi looks over seeing Chase and mouth, “Sorry.” Chase follows her wanting to the end of the room. The group sat down on the group. Kimiko spoke up, “Alright, Jack you got yourself an audience.”

            “Holy shit! Fine! Watch!” Jack got the microphone, “This song is a classic!”

            Skyler claps, “Go Jack!”

            “This is gonna be good.” Jermaine said to Raimundo who was laughing.

            Omi got excited, “Go Jack!”

            The song plays “Lazy Love” by Ne-yo. Jack stood waiting to sing his part. “ _Ooh my lobby call was 11:30. I'm officially the opposite of early. I gotta go downstairs (downstairs),_ ” The audience eyes widen at Jack’s voice singing while Omi and Skyler cheered, _“Everybody waiting down there for me, but I roll over into your curly (hair) And sexy body, oh so nice and curvy (yeah),”_ He made sexual gestures as he kept singing, _“Reminiscing on last night. Wake up baby, let me get it one more time before (before, before) I gotta go, I got responsibilities I gotta take care of,”_

“Whoa JACK!” Skyler screams with claps.

Omi was softly singing along with Jack. She smiles at Chase who was looking her. Jack grins widely seeing Omi singing along. _“Oh-whoa, oh-whoa that's when you wrap them legs around me And I fall victim to that lazy love,”_ He shakes his hips in sexual gesture, _“_ _Oh, you got that, I don't wanna. That I don't wanna go nowhere, that lazy love.”_ Omi was slowly dancing in her spot slowly letting her bottom rub against her lover’s groin next to Chase giving small hints. He grins widely at her hints. _“Hey you got that, I don't wanna. That I don't wanna do nothing, you got that lazy love. Oh, you got that, I don't wanna. That I don't wanna do nothing, that lazy love. Oh, you got that, I don't wanna. That I don't wanna do nothing.”_ Jack was done with his part getting claps from the audience.

“Bet that, Pedrosa!” He grins widely. Handing the microphone to Raimundo who was grinning widely.

“Alright, watch this!” Raimundo got in front of the group. “This is for you, Kim!”

Kimiko chuckles, “Boys…” She rolled her eyes seeing them drinking being amused by her boyfriend’s pride.

The song started playing once Jack set it up. Raimundo started to sing “Leave you alone” by Ne-yo, “ _She said, she said, you ain’t no good, no good,”_ The audience cheer.

“ _But you feel so good, she said, she said, what if I could?”_ He dances sexually at the song in front of Kimiko who was blushing bright red, “ _But I gotta leave you alone, ah. She said I gotta leave you alone.”_ He grins singing, _“I, she said, I know you bad, but I want you bad.”_ He smiles widely singing Omi singing along to the song, _“She said, she said, makes me so sad. That I gotta leave you alone. She said, I gotta leave you alone, look, look, look…”_ He stopped getting many claps.

            “Damn, he’s good too.” Skyler said to Katnappe, Shadow and Jessie.

            Katnappe nodded, “I say Rai because he’s been sending some Latin vibe.”

            Eon spoke to Loniani-Nui, “I simply do not understand the point of the song. Why she stays with him if he’s bad?” Laniani-Nui giggles snuggling against her lover.

            “Up next is Jermaine! Whoa!” Skyler cheering seeing the male stand up to be in front of them while playfully dancing at the cheering.

            “Go baby!” Katnappe shouted for her lover.

            Jermaine grins seeing Jack playing the song as he sat back with Skyler eating a bowl of chips, “Go man!” Jack grins.

            “This is for my baby.” Jermaine winks at Katnappe who was cheering.

            “Ohhh!” the crowd shouted.

            Omi giggles seeing Jermaine singing “The way you move” by Ne-yo. “I love this song.” Omi slowly dancing in her spot while softly singing along. Chase watches his lover with amusement.  Jermaine started to singing, “Baby don't go. Baby don't go. Baby don't go.” Katnappe got excited by her boyfriend’s voice, “She working Onyx but she say it's only temporary. It's been 3 years and she's still here and I was gettin' scary. Say she don't wanna dance forever, I look at her with my face like,” He moves to the follow of the music, “Why? Why?”

            “She super sexy everybody wanna know about her. The one that everybody want but no one clever got her, because the way she get it in, all of the men, even the women, all try, all try.” He smirks widely having his eyes on Katnappe making her blush bright red, “Shawty so incredible (Ooh). Body language she's a poet. She's so bad and what's so sad (Sad) that she doesn't even know it. Little mama understands. The way you do the things you do. Nobody else can, and you could probably get whatever from whatever man.”

Chase looks down at Omi listening to the song. Omi was singing along without noticing Chase’s stare, “But shawty do whats in your soul, still it'd be a shame to see you go. Cause the way you move, ooh, ooh ooh…”

Loniani-Nui glances over seeing Chase staring at Omi. She smiles widely quickly tapping Eon, “Yes?” She pointed to her fingers making him look over seeing Chase staring at Omi. Eon smiles seeing his brother’s eyes were softly looking at Omi. Chase’e eyes were cold for far too long. They were heartless and cruel, but they changed once they stare at Omi. His eyes told a different story. They were showing love instead of power. Loniani-Nui noticed this which excite her. “I know. I’m happy for him too.” Eon smiles snuggling against his lover.

            Jermaine continuing singing to the song seeing Katnappe smiling at him. Then, kept singing seeing Omi singing along to the song. He smiles tilting his head at Omi’s direction. They glance over seeing Omi singing softly. They smiles seeing her singing softly. Then Jermaine sang, “ _Girl you keep them like ooh ooh_. _Baby I love the way you move. Girl, If this club was the sky,_ ” He had his eyes on Katnappe, “ _You're the brightest star_. _You ain't playing fair, sliding down that pole like ooh (What?),”_

Then, he went over to Omi direction seeing her singing along, “ _Drop a couple stacks on you that's nothin'_. _Hundred after hundred girl I ain't frontin'”_

Then, he aim the microphone at Omi who sang without knowing it, “ _Wait in the club then I ain't comin' (Naw)_.” Her eyes widen seeing Jermaine chuckling but the audience cheered.

“ _She said she tired of all that bullshit_. _Gon' quit the game, change your life and ease your pain_. _(Mm hm mh mh mm)_. _(Hold up, )_ _work so hard it's time to play_. _Baby girl take it off the tray_. _Shawty so incredible_.”

They clap with Jermaine singing. Kimiko nudges Omi, “You should’ve sing.”

“No. No. Besides, I like Jermaine’s voice.” Omi said with a smile.

“Alright, vote!” Jack said. They were cheering for Jermaine. “Awe, man!” Jack grumbles.

Raimundo spoke, “Hey, I lost, too.”

“Nice work though, guys.” Jermaine grins.

“Who wants punch?” Skyler said out loud.

“Yeah, let’s start the party!” Kimiko said out loud. The group went over to start eating and joining the party.

Chase stood watching them enjoying their time until he had a Christmas scarf pulled around his neck pulling him closer, “The coast is clear.” He glances over seeing Omi nudging to the direction of her room. Chase grins as they quickly went to the bedroom.

“Hey, where’s Omi?” Jack chews his meal.

“Probably shacking with Chase!” Skyler giggles.

“How do you know?” Jermaine asked.

“Just an idea and I saw them going to her room.” She giggles.

Shadow winced, “Disgusting.”

“Let’s just not talk about it.” Clay said.

“What does shacking mean?” Ping Pong asked.

Jack and Raimundo snickers while Kimiko glares at them, “We’ll just have not bother them for a couple of minutes.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a couple of minutes. Have you seen Chase? He looked hungry!” Skyler said. “He wants dat Omi’s booty!”

Jack snorted, “Ew. I don’t want to imagine that.” They laugh continuing to talk about the latest Star War movie, Rogue One.

“Ahh! Ah! Ahh!” Omi tosses her head back pulling the sheets feeling Chase’s hot mouth sucking her clit and his fingers thrusting into her. Her naked body lying on the bed after Chase roughly kiss her ripping her clothes off to suck her off. “Yes… yes!” She felt her climax cumming on her lovers’ fingers. Chase grins seeing Omi squirming in pleasure. “Oh… Chase…” She breathes heavily having her arm covering her eyes as she needed a moment.

“I never knew you thought so highly of me.” He grins showing off his perfect sharp teeth.

Omi peek seeing him looming over her with a smirk she quickly tosses him down to the bed. Her lips pressing against him as she removes his outfit. Chase purrs seeing her pulling down his pants revealing his cock. “I love it when you wear your armor.” She seductively spoke.

“Why is that?” He asked lowly.

She smiles, “Because you're my Heylin Prince.” As she put his cock inside her and moans. Chase grunts seeing his lover slowly rocking her body. “Mmm.” She moans. “Yes..”

            The Overlord groans, “Go faster…” She went faster as she felt his hands groping at her lovely round breasts. “Ahh…” Her lover moans seeing her riding him faster.

Jack was speaking, “There’s no way Aang can win over Goku!”

“But he got some crazy mystical power, dude.” Jermaine said.

“Boys…” Kimiko rolled her eyes.

Raimundo spoke, “What about Wolverine?”

“Oh Wolverine would totally kick Aang’s ass.”

“Now that’s where I’m calling it bullshit.”

“Ah!” Omi wraps her arms around Chase’s neck as he picks her up pinning her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist feeling his power thrusting, “Oh… yess…” Her kissing her adding tongue.

“Mmm, harder…” She moans between kissing as they press their foreheads together, “Oh… please… my Emperor. My sexy warrior.”

Chase grins widely feeling his climax as he went faster making Omi moaning a little louder, “Chase!”

“Fuck yess…” He hissed as he kept going.

Omi felt his hard cock going into her faster, “Ahhh… ohhh. Oh! Chase…” He presses her forehead against as he kept going. He groans along with her moaning as they felt their climax. “Ahh!” Chase breathes heavily as he took a few moments to recharge using the wall to support the two. Omi’s breathing became a little normal as she hugs tightly around her lover.

The Overlord had a few strength looking at his Omi, “You, sexy minx.” Seeing her grinning widely.

“You like my Christmas present, my Evil Prince?” She smiles as the two kiss for the moment.

Chase carries her back to the bed for them to rest for a bit. He was surprised how energetic his lover was. She smiles sitting up watching him lying on her bed taking a few moments to recharge. “I can finally say this is the only thing I enjoy Christmas.” He grins watching Omi smiling in amusement.

“I bet.” She smiles having the sheets pulled over them. She looks over the nightstand seeing the present Eon had given her.

“What are you staring at, young one?” He asked being curious as he sat up seeing her looking at the present. He scowls at it. “I suggest you should throw it away.”

“Now, Chase that is rude. Your brother and Loniani-Nui gave this to me.” She put the box on her lap seeing the color gift wrap paper and bright red bow, “It would be rube of me to not accept it.”

He scowls as Omi took a moment, “Well?” He asked.

“Oh? Your curious what’s in it?” She giggles, “I thought you wanted me to throw it away?”

“You wish to keep it. Might as well open it.” He grunts seeing her laughing.

“Alright.” She wraps the paper and bow off seeing a nice white box. “I wonder what is it?” She lift the box seeing nicely folded clothing, “Oh wow.” Her eyes widen seeing one of the gown being red and gold with lovely bright dragon design imprinted, “This is beautiful.” She pulled up a dark red sash with the cat eye and a dudou. Then, she pulls out a special necklace that had a bright blue orb around it, “Oh wow…” But she was a bit confused.

“They’re giving you their blessing.”

“Blessing?”

“They are welcoming to our family.” Chase snorted, “Even thought, our family doesn’t exist. They merely giving you gifts for marriage.”

Omi blushes bright red, “Marriage.” She giggles, “Isn’t that too soon?”

Chase snorted, “Very, but they won’t be here for much long after this war is over. They will return to their resting world.”

“Wow, I’m being welcomed to the Young family. How thoughtful.” She smiles, “Well, now I can’t throw my brother-in-law and sister-in-law’s gift.” She teased seeing Chase giving her a look. “It’s true.”

“Very well. Keep it,” He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer, “But when the time comes I will shower you with more gifts and treasure beyond anyone’s dream.” He spoke in a serious tone.

“Awe,” She gave him a peck on the lips, “You don’t need too.” She pulls up her blue necklace from her nightstand, “This is all I need. No matter how many gifts I get. This will always be special to me.” Chase stares down at the first gift he ever gave to Omi. It was a light blue crystal orb being hold by a brown string. He was surprised he kept that gift it wasn’t luxurious.

“Young one, it wasn’t a gift.” He spoke.

Omi said, “To me it was. Don’t you remember?” She remembers that day clearly. They were trapped in a tunnel caused by Wuya and Jack. She had been poison by one of the traps in the tunnel. Chase was the first to act quick to tend her aid. “You cared for me. You told me to keep it for protection.” She kisses him again, “This is the best gift I ever had and keep. So, your still number one.”

“Young one…” He strokes her cheek, “You don’t know how important is to me to keep my treasure safe.” Omi blushes bright red having her eye teary the Overlord wipes her eyes, “Wo ai ni, Omi.”

“Wo ai ni, Chase.” They were about to kiss until they heard Jack crying outloud.

“Jack, shut it. They’ll hear us.” Kimiko hushes him.

The group were listening on Omi’s and Chase’s conversation. Jack was crying, “That was so beautiful!” Skyler wipes her tears away.

“Lowkey tho, I’m not crying. I just got something in my eyes.” Jermaine said looking away.

“Awe.” Katnappe kissing her boyfriend.

Eon and Loniani-Nui smiles the two. Raimundo tries to come down Jack who kept crying outloud. “Shut it!” Then, the door slide open seeing a dark murderous glares by Chase having his eye glowing bright red. He was wearing a blue robe.

“Oh shit!” Jermaine said. The group quickly rushed over to the room.

Kimiko spoke, “heh, I was just going to tell Omi that we’re cutting the cake in 30 minutes, heh.”

Chase glares at them seeing them all rushing to the other room. Then he saw Eon grinning widely, “I’m pleased to know she is welcome to our broken family. She’s good for you, brother.” Loniani-Nui holds his hand giving a blessing and smiling at him. He saw his older brother and Loniani-Nui walked back to the party.

The Overlord close the door sighing to himself. Then he felt arms wrapping his waist, “They were eavesdropping?”

“Yes.” He spoke as his lover move to face him. “Kimiko stated that the cake will be cut in 30 minutes.”

“They got cake for me.” Omi got excited. “Also I saw Eon was happy to have me in the family. It’s most exciting.”

“Why is it?”

“More members to my family.” She smiles widely as she hugs her lover.

Chase nodded being pleased with this, “Yes, but in the future. I will assure you we will make our own family.” He hugs her.

“Such an amazing future to look forward to, Chase.” Omi kisses him a couple of times.

“I will make sure you will have the future you wish to have.” He kisses her, “I wish for my Empress to have everything.”

“But you are my everything.” She smiles seeing his eyes soften at her. The two kiss then Omi spoke once being pulled away, “How about we go for another round then back to the party?”

“Sounds reasonable.” He grins being pulled to the bed again. He thought to himself, _“Perhaps Christmas wasn’t so foolish after all.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


End file.
